Wolf Hunter
by LonelyFanWriter
Summary: Moon is a death magic user, she can control a person's memories, luck, and lives. When her mother dies she meets a red haired golden eyed kid who claims to be Igneel dragneel, son of Natsu and Lucy. What happens when disasters occur? And how will she solve the question on her mind through out the story: Who is hunting her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is just a fanfiction i've been doing on my ipod touch while i was grounded and thought: hey! why not upload it to ?! This is a future fairy tail with all popular pairings, and they have kids (some of them). So i wanted to add a new girl (like when Lucy joined) and i was thinking of a simular situation as Lucy/Lisanna combined! This might be long but read it because it clears any confusion you readers might have! My other story is Vampire In Love that i'm still going to continue so dun worry. Enoy~**

 **I don't pwn Fairy Tail or the characters, just the children and the main character!**

My red eyes were wide with fright as the thunder flashed against my window yet again, signaling another sheet of rain to pound onto my window's pane. Shadows were dancing all around my room as my small 5 year old body trembled against the silk sheets of my bed. My unnatural silver hair glowed dimly against every burst of light thrown against the thin strands. My shoulder ached slightly and I changed my position on the silky bed.

Over the past year she felt no love towards her. Her mom was sick and forced by her father to stay in bed, the servants were too busy with my sick mom and the storm approaching to notice her, and her father kept yelling at me for not being a boy. The air in the hallways has been thick with the stench of hospital and medicine every sense we found out mom was sick, so long the scent of fresh fruit and flowers had long sense faded away to the deepest parts of the mansion.

Yes, i ment to say mansion. My family, the Hunter family, were one of the richest fur traders in Mongolia. After the Heartfilia family disappeared, my family grew in numbers and wealth, till we were finally at the top.

Everyone says I should be grateful to be born in a rich family, I wouldn't have to worry about starvation or guilds. What they don't know is how hard parents will try to teach their children the necessary basics on how to run the business they'll be taking over, but to take over the business you had to be a boy.

Imagine his joy when he found out his wife, Rose Hunter, was pregnant. Then imagine his face when they found out it was a girl. And that girl turned out to be me.

It wasn't easy being the child of a man who only wanted a son. He beat me constantly whenever mom was on vacation, then blames me for every downfall in his life just because I was born a girl.

" _Why couldn't you have been a boy?!"_ He'd shout at me as he threw stuff at my scared self. _"Why couldn't you have been a boy!"_

I grew used to his torment over the months. The only person keeping me from insanity is my beautiful mother.

Her delicate hands would run through my silver hair, her dark chocolate brown eyes would sparkle when I made a joke, the way she laughed would put a smile on even the devils face, the way her dark brown hair tickled my nose would make me laugh for days on end, and her arms would surround my body in a warm and comforting hug. This was before the sickness struck her, now she was almost never awake to show those beautiful eyes. Her hair had gone from a healthy brown to a dull and brittle black, the smooth skin was achingly stretched around the few muscles that weren't broken down to fight the virus.

After the virus set in I wasn't aloud to see her, they said i was too young and frail to fight the sickness if it sped to my own body. I wish I yelled at them, I wish I snuck in there like I wanted to just to talk to her and tell her about my day. I wished so many things I should have done because yesterday...yesterday...

Yesterday was the day my mother died.

The thunder grew softer as my mind wandered to that day, it was still clear as day in my head, no matter how many hours I wanted to forget it.

 _It was a small funeral, the way my mom would have liked it. Full of friends and family who knew her before her and her husband became famous. Some were just people she did requests for back in her magic days. Everyone had black clothing on, and it was lightly drizzling on top of the sea of black umbrella tops, as if the heavens were weeping for my mothers life._

 _I didn't want to see my mom like this, in a box with her paled skin covered in too much make up, her hair dyed to where it resembles her color, clothes she never wore because it made her look too royal._

 _But there she was, in the box with everything she hated. The make up didn't show the heavenly glow she gave off when she was sleeping, the dye didn't give her hair the smooth dark hazel sheen, and the clothes were too big and extravagant on her, barely hugging the perfect figure she had._

 _I walked up to the open coffin and stared at my mother's lifeless body. I placed a snowy white rose on her chest, part of me was wondering if the flower was magic, and once I set it down it would bring mom back. That wonder was smashed by my realistic side's conclusion; the flower is a plain rose and your mom isn't coming back._

 _I remember how angry I was that day, I was angry at the world for not trying hard enough to save her, mad at my dad and maids because they didn't let me see my mom. The thing that angered me most though, was the fact that magic didn't save her. I finally snuck out of the funeral unnoticed and sat under the tree my mom and I used to sit at before she got sick. She would read countless Fairy Tales about a beast who was really a prince, a house maid turn into a princess over night, and my favorite was the women who would wake up with true loves kiss._

 _I felt the rain drip down my face as I laid under the tree, the rain on my cheeks mixed with the tears that were flowing out of my eyes. The scent of pine and ash filled the air around me as I cried more._

 _"Why are you crying alone?" I heard a voice say next to me. I whipped around, expecting to see my father, and instead saw a red haired boy around my age with...golden eyes?_

 _He was wearing a black shirt, red shorts, sandals, and a white scaled scarf? I sniffed. "Why are you wearing a scarf in the rain?" I shot back and furiously started wiping my over flowing tears. Dang this is embarrassing, I thought while wiping my pinking face._

 _I heard him stutter and looked up to see a blush redder then his hair on his face for a minute before saying "It wasn't raining when I got here!" I felt a laugh escape my throat, surprising both me and the strange boy. I haven't laughed like that sense my mom got sick. But it felt good to laugh, this warm feeling I got from him made me trust him even more then How much i usually trust people._

 _I looked at his hair and simply said, "Why is your hair red?"_

 _His face flushed even more red, if that was even possible right now. "I-I-it's not red! I-I-it's rose!" he stuttered then shifted his scarf, his face clearly showed how embarrassed he was just by how big his blush was, it was a brighter red then his hair!_

 _"you eyes are pretty." I heard him whisper, before he gently touched my hair. "Your hair is pretty too, it feels like silk..."_

 _Now it was my turn to blush. No one has ever complimented my hair, let alone my eyes. To everyone it made me look like the devil's daughter, no matter how sweet I try to be. As I stare at his hair more, I start wondering if it felt as soft as it looked._

 _"W-what's your name?" I asked and looked into his gold eyes while fighting the urge to pet his hair. I swear on my mother's new soul they seemed to shine as he smiled and simply said, "My name is Igneel Dragneel, son of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel." he struck his hand out for me to shake it._

 **I hope that was a good first chapter! Please review and follow because i love any suggestions or comments you guys have (except for that one person who ruins my day by saying to just quit). Please don't be that person o-o**

 **Review,follow,fav, WHATEVER just please enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second update dun hate me *^***

 **i don't own fairy tail or its characters, only mine.**

I smiled back and shook his hand. "Hello, Igneel, my names Moon Hunter." I expected his eyes to widen and him to clumsily bow in apology, as most maids and kids tend to do, instead he just smiled bigger and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I said and puffed my cheeks in frustration. "Nothing, it's just your name makes it sound like you hunt the moon!" Igneel managed to weeze out, before laughing again and lightly pinching my cheeks, making me join in the laughter.

Igneel... I thought as we rolled around the wet grass and mud laughing. Your the first person to make me feel this way... Thank you.

"IGNEEL! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO FEED YOU HAPPY'S FISH FOR A WHOLE WEEK!" I heard a man yell. We both immediately stopped laughing when a tall pink haired man came into view, dragging a big chested blond haired lady beside him.

The man was tall, muscled under the black suit and white button up he was wearing, and had the same white scaled scarf Igneel had instead of a tie. His hair was a spiky pink (or was it salmon?) and seemed to defy gravity more times then once. His black onyx eyes were confused as he looked from me to Igneel.

The blond was busy trying to find a lacrimal camera to notice my staring. She's beautiful, I though as I gazed up at her. Her long golden blond hair was tied into a high class bun, she had a silky black dress on, reaching her knees, with a brown belt securely attached to the hip with a pouch filled with gold and silver keys on one end and a beautifully crafted whip on the other side. The air around her screamed rich as she bickered with her husband.

Me and Igneel cast a glance at each other before bursting into another fit of laughter, causing the two adults to stop and stare at the two kids with sparkling eyes. We gasped for air while standing up, Igneel's hands were warm against my hands when he helped me out of the mud, making me want to hold his hand forever. We stared into each others eyes, blushed, and quickly release the connection we had through our hands. Before either of us could explain someone unexpectedly joined in on our party.

My father.

I immediately stopped laughing when I felt his crushing presence and sat up straight and stone faced, just like how I taught myself to do when I'm with him. Igneel must have heard me stop because he stopped and looked at me confused, wondering why I was so stone-like probably, before looking behind me and gulping with wide frightened eyes.

"Moon, you didn't tell me you knew the Heartfilia family." I heard my father say, I turned around to face him, about to ask him who the Heartfilia family is, only to turn back around after seeing his eyes.

His entire posture was rigid, the black suit was dry thanks to the umbrella he held above him, but his hand was clenched so tight on the handle of the umbrella the knuckles were turning white. His face was smiling, but it wasn't warm or friendly, more like angry and ready to hurt me if I said anything wrong. I knew there was a lot of pressure on me, but I wanted to tell Igneel about what happens past the doors of the mansion, or prison as I like to call it.

"I just met them, Father." I managed to say. I knew what my eyes were showing by looking at Mrs. Hearfilia's face, fear, anger, and sadness.

I silently saw her chocolate brown eyes melt with understanding before glaring at my father. "I don't go by that name anymore, Mr. Hunter." I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Igneel run to his father, who scooped him on a shoulder and watched his wife and my father battle. The air was filled with an odd sparking, which could only mean that both of their magics were unconsciously fighting for dominance.

Wow, I thought as I watched their strings collide. To explain what the strings are, they're what connects us to the type of magic we use. I started seeing them two years ago, about the time my mom said my magic should be coming soon and I should learn the different types. There was one type of magic called Lost Magic that always drew me in. I wanted to know so much about it, how you become a Lost Magic user, what types of Lost Magic there are. Those books helped me understand the type of magic I have, Death Magic. My mom told me that my great great grandmother, who I was named after because of my eyes and hair, had the same magic as me. The strings are different colors, one for magic, life, luck, un-luck, memories, the 5 senses, and he soul. The scary part is, if I get powerful enough, I could control the strings and cut them on my own will.

The thought of that happening made me tell my mom I still didn't have any magic yet, and after a month of lying and tests, I managed to convince her and my father I had no magic what so ever, which only made me more useless to him. At night, I could sometimes reach out and touch my own strings, I also learned how to remember even the darkest memories by concentrating on the memory string. So really, without even thinking about it, I'm getting stronger.

Mrs. Heartfilia's strings were a beautiful golden color, with shining white stars sparkling off them as they went against my father's cold strings. I would guess that she was a Celestial Mage, a very rare type of magic. From the newspapers, there are only three known Celestial mages, a princess, a sabertoothe princess, and a fairy tail maiden.

My dad's strings were black and cold, obviously they should have broken by now but something was stuck on them to keep them bendable and even more powerful. I watched as one by one Mrs. Hearfilia's strings snapped my father's magic.

I felt a cold hand rest on my small shoulder, breaking me out of my train of thought, and looked to see my father's hand gripping my right shoulder. Pain laced threw my arm as his grip tightened, unconsciously I let a small whimper of pain escape my lips as Mrs. Heartfilia and my father continued their stare down.

A low growl was heard and we all looked to see Mr. Heartfilia holding back Igneel, who looked different from who I saw earlier. His red hair was steaming and spiked up even more then before, he had scales on various parts of his body, but his eyes were what changed the most. Those warm golden eyes had turned into flaming slitted golden eyes, they reminded of a dragon's eyes I saw in a book once.

I looked up to my father and saw his eyes were wide and frightened, his forehead was covered in a thick layer of sweat despite the coolness. "Looks like we're done here then, good bye, Heartfilia." He spat out the last word, as if it was a disease or bad piece of meat.

He grabbed my hand and roughly pulled me beside him as he turned and walked towards the doors leading to the mansion. His umbrella may have kept the rain off his body, but mine was being drenched at the moment thanks to my dad's long arms.

I turned around in time to catch Igneel's eye, he turned toward me and looked like he was in pain as I stepped closer and closer to my dungeon. I knew I had to do something to make him smile, because in those few minutes I met and laughed with him, I already felt the need to never make him sad. So, ignoring the pain in my shoulder and hand, I slowly raised my other hand -ignoring the dark look I was getting from the man beside me- and waved while smiling brightly. "See you soon, Igneel Dragneel." I whispered, but I knew he heard it because his entire face lid up, causing him to smile and wave back as the doors closed around us.

I returned to the present and was immediately bombarded with the sound and sights of thunder and lightning crashing around the house. I felt tears roll down my pale cheeks as the storm blew on, casting more frightening shadows to dance alone my pale blue bed room walls. My black curtains could only block so much of the storms wrath as it raged on, what did escape just make me tremble with fear thinking of other things that could make it past my curtains.

"BANG!" my bedroom door was threw open and I screamed in shock and panic. A tall boy about 16 with full black on and a mask was standing in the middle of my doorway, breathing hard like he was running from something. He looked around and saw me instantly, making me scream again as he ran towards me and scooped me up roughly and over his shoulder. Cold air kissed my bare arms as I struggled and kicked and screamed more while my kidnapper ran through the halls and down the stairs.

Blood was all along the walls of the once hand painted walls, the tables and lights were smashed apart, white rose petals and shards of glass were scattered over the carpeted floor. I threw up in my mouth when I saw one of the maid's bodies.

Her dress was drenched in blood in the front, her tawny hair was no longer in her normal bun but flown over her face, her hazel eyes were lifeless and her skin was already paled from blood loss. The bloodied dress had knife slashes and various stabs all in the chest and stomach area. Her poor body was in a twisted position, as if she was still in pain for the last few seconds she had to live. The stench of iron and hospital clashed in my nose as my breathing got shallower out of shock and yelling.

Her body shrunk as the tall boy kept running, my own body was tired from lack of sleep and from all the stress I was feeling for the past few hours I was awake. Suddenly I was outside and in the rain, forest scent ls calmed my senses enough for me to breath properly. My black pajama bottoms and tank top were soaked through and through once the rain hit them.

"You got 'er?!" a gruff voice yelled over the rain. I felt the boy holding me nod his head, all I could see was his big back and long matted down yellow hair. His hair reminded me of Mrs. Heartfilia's, I know they weren't related though, because this guy was cold feeling and the way he walks gives me the creeps.

The boy holding me over his shoulder stopped and flung me into the back of a black looking van, I let out a moan when my body hit the backs of the seats and fell onto the nasty smelling floor. I opened my eyes slightly and caught a glimpse of what the man looked like in the front.

 **Good? Bad? I have no idea please review ;~;**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm posting this on the same day *^* i'm copying this and i dun know if i can fit another long chapter.**

 **i don't own fairy tail or its characters, only my own.**

His entire body was muscled and ripped from my point, his hands were clenched and hard looking, one punch and I knew I was a gonner. His face was what scared me the most, it was full of menace and hate, and it seemed to be directed towards me! His mouth was turned into a wide smile, showing off sharp k-9s and his red eyes were sparkling with blood lust and madness. I knew I was never going to make it past him, even if I was well rested. His entire body, no, the mere air around him radiated magic and insanity. His baggy pants and open vest were splashed with blood, from the maids I presumed.

I could feel my body shake as he came closer with a black bandanna, to tie my mouth I guessed. I felt his callused hand touch my pale cheek and a spark flew off, causing me to flinch and close my eyes as he then roughly tied the bandanna over my mouth. I opened my eyes to see his back facing me, but that wasn't what made me want to stay away from him, it was his strings.

His strings were twisted and rusted, covered in a fine sheet of black powder. The original color looked like a dark yellow, but the powder was covering so much of it I had to fight the urge to grab a string and rub it off.

The car rumbled to life and a lurch made me squeak and fall to my right side. The pain from my shoulder "massage" yesterday reared it's head with a sharp knife like sensation, tears blurred my visions the pain ran through my right arm.

"Yes we got the girl..." I stopped moving and looked towards the front, a row of seats were the only thing standing between my kidnappers and me. No windows, just dark leather seats. I slowly moved towards the seats to hear them better. With the mixture of thunder and the car's roaring engine, it was a surprise that I could hear the menacing growl come from behind me. I turned my small head around and came face to face with the yellow maned boy from earlier. He was snarling at me, like an untamed dog, and I didn't know what to do but move forward.

As I turned my head and I moved my body forward a little, the snarl became a growl and a hand slid into view as the boy's muscled body towered over my small body, his hand gently grabbed my stomach and pulled my back flush against him. The scent of forest and...lemons?... Immediately overpowered the rotting scent of the car. His warm breath tickled my ear as he whispered husky, "Can you see them?" His voice was rough, long over used or it had been a long time sense he used it.

Realization came into my mind. He was talking about the strings! Could he see them too? I though as I slowly nodded my head. I felt his body tense up, before he carried me under him and sat down near the row of chairs so I could hear and he could keep an eye on me.

"Look, we have the girl you wanted now do you have he money I want?" The rough voice said next to me, I'm guessing that that voice belonged to the man who set this entire charade up an killed my parents and my only friends. I immediately decided to call him Mr. Sh*t Head because it's his fault I was here.

"Fine fine fine, we still meetin' at the guild?" After that the man must have hung up because now there was no talking, just the rumble of the engine as we drove.

"Can you... Touch them by any chance?" the boy whispered in my ear, making my face uncomfortably redden as I nodded my head. "I..." should I share this secret? Oh to he*l with it, he's probably one of the only boys who has nice to me. I took a deep breathe, "I can also make inanimate object move around and sometimes make them talk."

The boy sucked in a breath, she was more powerful then even he though, and that ment he had to protect her. "How...How do you make them talk..." he was curious, sense his father said he would tell him after they took care of the girl.

I frowned slightly, thinking about how to explain it, then began into a hushed whisper. "Well, the strings all control some vital being in our body, whether it's the memories, your sight, and in this case, your soul." I felt his body tense a little as we turned, hen he curled around me so my bad shoulder didn't get hit as we shifted. I continued, the words flowed out my mouth as if I had said this millions of times. "I found out that everybody and everything has some type of soul. Whether it's a living soul or a dead soul, even if it's a simple flower it has a story to tell. I loved the tree's stories the most, because theirs were the oldest out of all the souls, thanks to their long life spans. Then I turned to my stuffed doll, Kaithe, and looked at her soul. This time was different though, because when I touched her soul string she started talking!" I smiled slightly at the memory, it was a funny and sad one but still a good one to have.

"Every night I would bring her back to life and tell her about my day and how much I learned. And in turn she would tell me about her life through out the years of being passed down through the Hunter generations. She also told me about the one who I inherited my powers from, and how she learned how to cope with the strings." A tear made it's way down my face as the memory turned sad. "Then, the day before my mother died, my dad walked into the room as me and Kaithe were talking. He just stared for a moment before smiling and walking off. The next morning I couldn't find Kaithe...then when I looked out my window to stare at the garden, I found her in the middle of the bushiest thorn bush pile in the whole garden." I paused and took a deep breath in an attempt to slow the flow of tears going down my cheeks. "After that my Dad was silent the rest of the day, always in his office and taking one call after another. I always thought those were business calls so I never bothered him, but now that I think about it more, those calls could have been to see who wanted me."

I felt the boy's arms tighten around my waist, then he gently set me in his lap. I felt relaxed when I leaned up against his chest, his muscles tensed at first, then slowly relaxed into me. "My names... Moon." I yawned and closed my eyes. Before I went to dreamland, I heard the boy sigh and simply whisper "My names Angel." That was the last words I heard before finally succumbing to the darkness.

Screams tore their way into my mind as it slowly woke up. I groggily opened my eyes and looked around. The van had a few dents in the sides, no holes to peek through just dents, as if someone was trying to tip us over many of times. I listened through the screams to find the rumble of the ban's engine, but found nothing, which ment we had stopped. I struggled to get up, only to find strong arms engulfing my entire body.

I suddenly remember who was holding me and looked up to find Angel's strong chin as he faced the only way to get back here, the back door. His eyes were a dandelion yellow while his hair was dimly sparking with electricity. His muscled were tight and ready to pounce if anyone opened he door, and his arms working as a cocoon for my body because they were so big around my small frame.

I could feel my body trembling as the screams got louder and more frantic, my heart had officially traveled from my chest into my throat at an alarming rate. I couldn't speak, couldn't move, and couldn't find the courage to use my powers for good. Angel must have heard my unspoken prayer because he started describing what was happening.

 **Good? Great? Makes you want to kill me? Go ahead and let me know in the reviews cause i'm FABULOUS \\\\(o3o)z**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter readers! If you love this story then you're cheering for me, if you hate it then your barfing and trying not to read it -w- well enjoy!**

 **I don't own fairy tail or its characters, only my own.**

"5 dark mages are attacking the driver and the man who ordered me to take u and kill everyone else. Luckily we were close enough to a friendly guild that they could hear us and come to our aid. I'm guessing information leaked out and they wanted the powerful child we stole." I could hear the distant in his voice when he mentioned the dark guild, but when he talked about the friendly guild I felt him relax and calm somewhat.

The screams started to disappear and only grunts and complained where left. I blinked and I could suddenly see the peoples strings THROUGH the van's metal. I gasped as I looked at them, making Angel's arms tighten around me.

"What is it, Moon?" his whisper barely heard over the voices. "I...I can see them...through the van..." my voice shook a bit and a hand made me turn to face him. His eyes just widened, the he turned me around so I wasn't facing him.

I was about to question what was wrong when the strings suddenly appeared again. I watched as the colors blended through and I could see them clearer before I reached out to flub the one with red strings.

 _Memories of torture and a Tower of Heaven flooded into my mind, a blue haired boy with a red tattoo was cruelly smiling at me, my red hair was flowing around me as I walked into a guild, laughter and fighting filled my ears as the memories passed. Then I saw the same blue haired boy as a man and was in a black and blue suit with a warm an kind smile on his face._

 _'She had a lot of hardships and obstacles to get where she was...'_ I thought as I let go of he red string.

Suddenly a commanding voice yelled out, "Who's there?! Show yourself coward!" I ignore it, thinking it was another attacker and touched the gray string next.

 _Cold overwhelmed me as I watched a little boy with raven black hair watch a demon tear up his town and home, a lady with the same hai was teaching him ice magic naked! I felt sadness and anguish as the lady used a spell and disappeared, taking the monster with her. Laughter filled my mind as the memories went pass, then the man was looking at a blue haired women with such love and warmth it made me smile. Then a little idk and boy were playing with me, and he was teaching the boy ice magic._

 _'So much sadness for one so loved...'_ I sighed and released the grey string with tears flowing out of my eyes. "OI! Flame brain you talking to me!?" I heard a man yell before more fighting started out.

I looked at the two remaining strings. One was a familiar golden and white stared one, and he other was a flaming red string. I decided on the golden string because the red one was clashing with the grey one.

 _Once I touched it I felt loneliness and sadness crash on me as a funeral appeared before me, waves of fear and the sound of crying filled my mind. Then I saw the girl as an independent women and laugher filled my head as a pillow of pink filled my vision, a man had rested his head on mine. Another funeral surfaced as the women stood in front of her father's grave. Then warmth bubbled inside me as the pink man kissed the women for the first time, and the scene of a beautiful wedding, with so many people (and a...dwarf?) present and looking at the women as she walked down the isle to a pink haired man in a tight fitted black and red tux._ Then I saw the invitation to my mothers wedding and I quickly pulled my hand away from it before more tears spilled.

 _'I'm so...sorry for your loss...but it wasn't you fault...'_ I though and started wiping my teats away win one of my small hands.

"Kyaaaa! Natsu a ghost just talked to me!" I heard a lady scream as the golden strings rushed to the red strings side. "WHY ARE YOU ALL TALKING CRAZY?! THERES NO DAMN GHOST!" I heard a voice roar and I cringed.

An idea sparked and I quickly grabbed the red string as they all started to disappear. _'Help, me and my friend are trapped!'_ I thought and released the red string as the same man yelled: "OI! WHO SAID THAT?!" I heard trees crashing as the man surged destroying everything in order to find us.

"Flame brain stop destroying the forest!" the grey struggle started fighting the flame red ones. "Ice princess help me find the voice! Someones trapped!"

More rustling and crashing, till the red strings appeared in he middle of the flame and grey ones fight. "Natsu! Gray! Stop fighting and start looking!"

Suddenly, a feminine voice yelled over them "Natsu! I found a van!" he voice sounded like it was outside the back door. "Luce, stand back so I can lift the tree." the flame strings became softer as he spoke to the golden stringed one.

"Oh no.." I heard Angel whisper as the tree was lifted and more yelling erupted.

"Pinky watch where you throw that you almost took my head off!" "I was aiming for your head slushy!" "Natsuuuuuu..." "AYE!" "Where's Happy?" "Under the tree!" "Why are we here?" "To rescue the voice Natsu!" "Oh yeah! Where's the van..."

 **I don't know if this was long or short, so review and tellz meh des thangz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW CHAPTER YESH! I KNOW YOU ALL LOVE ME AND THIS STORY! Right? o.o**

 **I don't own fairy tail or its characters, only my own.**

I tried to dry my eyes, but Angel started to move me where only my eyes and hair were poking out. "Angel...what are you doing..." I felt a little crushed as he stared at the dented door. Something banged on the door, making me flinch, and dented the door further.

I felt a whimper escape my throat and someone yelled, "Someones in here Erza!" "Natsu take the door down!" "AYE SIR!"

I felt Angel tighten his grip on my body as more dents were made, till a fist finally broke through the door. "Hahahaha! See that ice breath?! I broke it before you!" "WE NEED YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR NOT BREAK IT MORE!" the rest yelled at the same time. I tried to move towards the hole but Angel's grip on me was like iron. "Oi Erza! I smell laxus in there!" "Move aside, Natsu, I shall do what you couldn't do." the red strings glowed with powerful magic as a iron sword sliced the doors.

"Those dumb asses..." Angel whispered as the door was iced open, revealing a surprised looking armored women with long scarlet hair. Next to her was a man with raven hair with nothing but boxers on, showing of a guild symbol on his lower right chest area. On the other side of her was a...flying blue cat?!

"Hey its Angel!" the raven man cheered, not noticing me hidden in his arms. The scarlet women turned away from us and started yelling at the raven man about stripping, the cat took one look at Angel and flew backwards where I couldn't see him.

"Nashuuuu, Lushyyyy, Angel is in the van!" I herds footsteps, and came face to face with the pink haired man from the funeral. "Hey, An-" he then noticed me and went pale all over, before turning Around and yelling for Lucy. Not a second after he left he came back dragging... Mrs. Heartfilia!?

"Natsu! I was talking to Erza about the voice we-" she started yelling before Natsu turned her head towards Angel, leaving t there long enough to notice my silver hair and ruby eyes. "-heard...before..." she finished while staring at me open mouthed.

The scarlet women appeared and loomed over Natsu and Lucy, her bangs were covering her eyes and a deadly aura was surrounding her. "Natsuuuuuu." her voice was low and clearly a sign that someone will be injured.

"E-E-Erza, calm down, I d-dragged Lucy over here b-b-because I recognized the girl Angel had in his grip." Natsu was sweating bullets by the time he finished that sentence, making it almost impossible that he hadn't drowned in sweat by now.

"There is no girl in his arms Natsu, which means that you distracted Me and Lucy for no reason." Her sword appeared and she started walking towards them. Finally, Angel spoke, "You guys are a bunch of egg heads."

Silence filled the area, till I burst out into laughter. Erza looked confused for a moment before finally noticing my head of silver and ruby eyes in the midst of Angel's arms.

"Angel...who's in your arms..." the raven haired male said, he only had pants on now and I could see a scar on his forehead.

"This midget? This was the mission Laxus sent me on." He replied calmly before finally releasing his hold on me, exposing my wet black pajama pants and black tank. I got up slowly, still dizzy from all the adrenalin that rushed through my body only moments back.

"Is that..." Lucy began before the raven haired man yelled "It's Moon Hunter, heir to the Hunter industries and fur trade." I smiled sadly at him, then heard Lucy and Natsu talking while looking at me. "Yes, Lucy and Natsu, I have met you before." The funeral that happened only yesterday was suddenly in my head, and before I knew it silent tears were rushing down my face as I replayed the death over and over...and over...

Warm arms surrounded me, all I saw was a sea of pink fluffiness as Natsu hugged me. I felt a fresh wave of tears approaching and I hugged Natsu tightly while soaking his vest wiu my tears.

"Wait...so who was the voice?" the flying cat asked, and I started laughing at him. I reached out and touched what might look like air to everyone, but was actually a blue feathered string.

I felt his memories start when he hatched at the guild and made everyone happy, hence his name Happy. I smiled as his adventures in a reverse place called Edoles, then a white female cat came to vision and I felt his desire to...make her eat his fish? 'Happy you should tell her how you feel not give her fish!' I released my hold and watched Happy's reaction.

"NASTU! Someone just spoke into my head!" Happy was freaking out and knocking on his head. I started laughing, ignoring the stares I was getting from the others, I laughter so hard my sides started hurting. "You guys...are so dumb!" I managed to gasp out, before erupting into another bout of giggles when I saw their faces.

Lucy and Natsu: static at me like I was crazy.

Erza: had an understanding face even though she had no idea.

Gray and Happy: scared shitless.

Angel: smirking because he knows what's going on.

I couldn't hold it back anymore, I had to tell them, it's not like anyones listening anyway. "I have something called Death magic, I can literally control everything right now." I sighed and wipes imaginary tears away as the group just stared at me like they couldn't believe me. "Want me to show you?" They nodded and I motioned at Natsu.

"You look weak enough, come at me Pinky." I taunted, knowing full well that he was actually pretty strong. He uses Dragon slayer magic, fire to be specific, dragon magic is one of the Lost Magics because it's only special to the user.

"IM ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled, "FIRE DRAGONS TALON!" He rushed at me with a flaming fist. Then, time seemed to slow down as I took deeper breathes and concentrated on his magic string. The red string was on fire now, but when I touched it the fire was warm an welcoming. I quickly made a peace sign and clamped down on the string.

Everyone watched as the great Salamander's flames disappeared and he fell face first at my feet. The flaming ribbon turns into actual flames and disappeared into Natsu's body. In the blink of an eye, Erza was behind me with a sword at my throat and the other was holding my arms down. "What did you do to Natsu, Moon." her voice and deep and menacing to everyone else, but worried to me.

I watched her magic string float towards me and smiled. "What I'm about to do to you Erza." I replied sweetly before imagining scissors to snap her magic string off. And it did, it fell off and disappeared into Erza's arm as her sword and armor vanished, leaving her in a plad skirt and a black shirt.

"What did you do!" Gray yelled, grabbed a fistful of my shirt and pulled me up so i was face to face with him. "What did you do to Erza and Natsu." he growled, his eyes were hard and cold. I just sighed at him and waited for him to calm down. He seemed to snap out of his anger after a couple of minutes and let me down slowly. I brushed the ice off my tank and stared up at him. "I just cut their magic strings," i began then started again when he started to open his mouth. "and before you go yelling about magic deficiency I can assure you that they had their power still, I just snipped the one that controls the magic they were using. The string will grow back after an hour so you don't have to worry about never being able to use that magic again." I took some deep breaths as I finished because I forgot to breath as I was explaining everything.

"What happens if you cut all the strings off." Gray asked, sounding unsure about wanting to hear what I had to say. I sighed again, "They won't die, they'll just pass out from the shock of losing magic in less then a nano second and won't be able to use magic for a whole day while their string regrow back to their full potential." I rubbed my eyes and yawned. The nap I had was great and all... But after having almost no sleep for the last three days, going to an emotional funeral, and using a lot more magic then it takes to bring Kaithe back to life... I feel like I might pass out from exhaustion.

I felt a yawn coming and went to cover my mouth when ice suddenly encircled my hands. The cold started freezing my arms as the ice grew over my arms and shoulders. My feet were numb and my legs felt like led. Am I... Dying? I thought as the cold spread to my chest and the the ends of my silver hair, till finally I was encased in a giant block of ice in a curled up position. My eyes were frozen closed and my chest hurt, I couldn't breathe, move, or talk without some type of pain to activate on my shoulder. I felt the darkness of sleep approaching and quickly fell into it's embrace.

 **Good? Bad? Fantastic? Review and tell me owo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six people! I'm so happy i typed this story long enough to make more then six chapters! SO HAPPY! so enjoy this chapter PLEASE!**

 **i dun own fairy tail or the characters, just mine!**

Erza's POV

I was shocked when I woke up and stared at my armor clad chest n disbelief. One little girl could do so much... Something sparked in my mind and I stood up up, my scarlet hair swishes around me as the wind blew it to the side.

Everything was normal, Lucy and Happy were arguing about fish and if it would be better raw or cooked, Natsu and Gray were also fighting, but what they were fighting about I didn't know.

Angel was watching everyone with a smirk on his face. Angel was the son of Laxus and Mirajane, both devils in disguise. He had the same abilities as his father, Lightning Dragon slayer magic, which was pretty powerful if you practiced hard enough. His hair was a deep yellow, and his eyes were the color of fresh lemons. From how he dresses, I'm guessing he looks up to his father, with the spiked head phones down to the fancy shoes and spiked hair. I didn't like him as much as the other one, but they were both still good children.

Before I could yell at them for fighting a glint from the sun caught my eye, silencing any thing I was about to say as I gazed at it's beauty. The child I faught was in a circled position, her arms lazily circled her bend knees, the girl's pale face was set in a peaceful expression as she slept, her silver hair was glowing as it circled her back, as if a breeze had swept through the ice and ruffled it...wait a minute...

I grabbed Gray by the collar and pulled him close to my hidden face. "Gray...What did you do to the little girl..." my voice and deep and as frightening as it sounds, it was downright scary.

I was a married women, I wasn't suppose to fight unnessassary battles like a warrior. But I'm a Mage, so I'll fight anytime I want and when I do... It'll be more then a bit bloody. I stared at Gray with (hopefully) anger filled eyes as he visibly started to sweat bullets.

"Calm down Erza, I just a precaution about bringing her into the guild because she's so powerful. I didnt want yet to "accidentally" cause someone to pass out just because she felt intimidated." Gray's voice wavered at the end as he finished and I sighed.

"Can we melt the ice?" I managed to say through all the hidden fear in my mouth. He nearly nodded and I let him go, only to have Angel set on him as they both started arguing about safety and meltin points,

Then, as gently as I could manage, I set the ice block on the top of my carriage and started walking towards the guild. Even though I tend to pack lightly, I always end up having to bring something to carry all my bags on top of. The added luggage didn't add any weight to the original amount, but as we walked through Mongolia it caused a few problems because people kept staring and pointing at the girl, who's name was Moon from what Angel told me.

None the less, we arrived at the guild without the magic council stopping us and questioning about Moon. Natsu and Gray kicked down the door and yelled "WE'RE BACK!" before fighting about how one shouldn't be copying the other. It wasn't that I feint care, I just had more important thugs to do at the moment. I placed Moon's ice prison down and walked up to a certain blue haired man. That man was my husband, Jellal, who was also the father to our red haired son, Scarlet, and or blue haired (and tattoo faced) daughter, Seigrain. I kissed him full on the lips and kissed my son's head, who was busy reading a book on the different weapons and how rare they are.

I then quickly made my way to the master, Makarov's, office, ignoring the chatter down bellow. I opened the door and walked in, "Master I need to spea-" I started but quickly stopped when I saw Natau and Lucy's son, Igneel, turn to stare at me win his gold eyes.

"Yes Erza, continue." Master prompted as I closed the door, looking back and forth between Igneel and Master, I quickly explained the situation.

Igneel's POV

I slowly started to crumble as Erza explained the situation. Silver hair, red eyes, sad looking.. They all explained about the girl I met yesterday. Her name was Moon, and she did look like one, with her pale face and glowing silver hair she could be the moon.

"...and Gray also did something terrible." she finished and frowned slightly at the memory. I sat up straight and stared at her, knowing that the old man was going to ask her what he did. "Well? What did he do that deemed it terrible?" the old man finally asked while sitting on his desk.

Erza seemed reluctant, then met my eyes and said in a hushed tone, "He kinda... Froze her in ice..." my world froze for a second before breaking into a million pieces. I stood up suddenly and rushed out the office. My legs were moving on their own as I started pushing past the other guild members, ignoring the yelps and 'Hey!'s I was getting from it till I finally reached the front and saw her.

 **Like it? love it it? Want to claw your eyes out because you read this? I don't know so review and tell me X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**This would've been posted in the morning...but...i had to co to my cousin's roller scatting party (one was turning seven, the other was three!) and then i needed to walk my dog! So...yeah...busy day ~ Anyway! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Igneel's POV

The girl from the funeral, MY Moon, was frozen in clear ice. Her snowy hair was a beautiful silver hue as it stayed frozen around her curled up body, those deep ruby eyes were closed and her pale far was relaxed, as of she was sleeping. Her short body was curled into a fetal -but relaxed- position in the middle of the ice prison she was stuck in.

I heard the other members whisper among themselves as they pressed against my small body, trying to get closer and see the frozen girl.

"She's really frozen.""Can she breath?""is she sleeping?""Where did she come from?""was she originally frozen?" "Is she even alive?"

I paled when I heard the last one and all the voiced meshed together and blurred, till I could only hear my Mother, Lucy, trying to calm me down with bone melting rubs on my back and her soothing voice quietly telling me to 'calm down' and 'don't worry she's still alive'.

Slowly, everyone went back to there tabled and went back to there normal lives, as if nothing happened, as if there wasn't a frozen girl in the ice, as if nothin was wrong in this moment.

Rage burned in my core, I felt my hands light up with brilliant red and orange flames and I rushed towards the ice, ignoring the shouts and 'STOP RIGHT THERE!'s and punched he ice. I kept punching and kicking with my flame covered body, strength was the only thing keeping me standing and punching the ice.

I heard a "I'M FIRED UP!" and felt the ice tremor as my dad, Natsu Dragneel, started punching the ice alongside of me. I felt a smile tug at my lips and I yelled "AYE!" before attacking the ice with even more fire.

"Gihi, might as well try too." I heard a rough voice say before the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox, yelled "IRON SHADOW DRAGON MODE!". Obsidian black iron scales covered his body and snaking shadows burst out of his body as he started pounding at the other side of the ice.

"Solid Script: FIRE!" a female voice yelled and the word 'fire' appeared in front of the ice. The guilds smallest Script Mage, Levy McGarden, had jumped along side Gajeel, her husband, and was giving him iron while shouting 'FIRE' at the ice.

"Open, Gate of Iron Maiden, VIRGO! Open, Gate of Lion, LEO!" the guilds only celestial Mage, and my mother, yelled as two celestial spirits appeared.

Virgo was a pink haired maid who called my mother 'princess' and always said after finishing a job "Punishment, Princess?" I've always thought it was because she had broken shackles on her wrists. Leo the Lion used to be a member of the guild, he still is, but through Lucy's magic only. He had a mane of orange hair and the cleanest looking tux ever, all I know is that he was a womanizer, a playboy, and prefers to be called Loke, back in his Fairy Tail days, but now he only flirts with my mom, the beautiful Lucy Heartfilia.

"Punishment time, princess?" Virgo said and Loke said "Are you finally realizing your feeling for me, Lucy?" I heard Natsu growl at that statement and I laughed as my mom said "No, No, an please attack that block of ice!" "Yes, Princess!" Virgo's eyes glowed and she started drilling on one of the empty spots. "As you wish." Loke sighed dreamly and his hand glowed as he punched the ice alongside Virgo.

"Is this a battle? I accept!" I heard a familiar voice yell from the stairs and I turned to see the scarlet fairy, Titania, change into Angel Wheel armor and started hacking away at the last empty space with a wheel of iron winged swords. Her name was Erza Scarlet, the most feared fairy out of the entire guild.

I heard a distant 'crack' and looked up to see a web of cracks spread spread through out the ice. We all stepped back in surprise as a wave of powerful dark magic burst through the cracks. I watched as Gajeel pulled Levy and their son, Metallica, away from the ice to protect them. Jellal pushed Erza back towards their son, Scarlet, and daughter, Seigrain and stood in front of his family of three.

Natsu started growling and grabbed my arm and threw me into Lucy's arms despite my struggled and cries. Natsu stood in front of us and his entire body erupted into flames as the cracks speed more.

Until finally a burst of magic erupted around us -knocking everyone down- and the ice shattered into a million pieces. I rubbed the water out of my eyes and looked at the space where the ice used to be, and saw Moon, my moon, standing and looking around the guild with dull red eyes. Finally, our eyes met and her lips formed a weak smile.

I knew right then and there, that I needed to protect her, to be there with her during those times of need.

"Told you, Igneel, I would...see...you..." her small body swayed and I ran towards her. Dad tried to grab my hand but I was really fast in that second. One second I was next to my family, the next I was a blur moving towards Moon. I caught her as she fell and hugged her close, before whispering "Welcome home, my Moon." and cried in front of my guild mates, surprising them because I never showed any emotions except anger and happiness.

If only this moment would last forever.

 **Good? Bad? Made you want to barf these words and flush them down the toilet? Tell me in your reviews please! I accept anything *^***


End file.
